


The Golden Thread

by idc



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard found his soulmate and it was the least person he expected to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write long story and if I just write it as draft it will never get finished so I'll just post some of what I have here and continue later :3

"This doesn't have to mean anything," Richard said automatically as he stared at the string of golden thread that glint between his hand and the other man's hand. "Studies say that it's probably just a matter of electricity, that our bodies produce similar ones and it manifested in sliver of light." 

Richard was aware that he was rambling, as he was prone to do when in panic. He saw his own hands started shaking. Of course he was in panic, who wouldn't if they met their so called soulmate, right?

Especially if their soulmate was their own boss, which Richard never even met before, because that boss was Gavin Belson, CEO of Hooli, internationally famous tech billionaire, and many other things that Richard forgot because of his panic. Hell, the only reason that Richard even met him was because he was randomly selected for lunch with him among other random employees, in company's effort for group bonding or some bullshit like that.

"What are you talking about, Richard. Of course it means everything." Gavin assured him with the same smile he used when he said that Hooli was totally respecting the privacy of its customers, and Richard wasn't assured at all.

Gavin took Richard's hand in his and the golden thread circled around it and became more visible. People around them started to notice, and Richard could see some had taken their phone out and not so discreetly took pictures. So it would be on twitter and every other social media site in a few minutes, Richard thought. Great, just great.

"Even if it's just a matter of electricity, doesn't it mean that we're biologically compatible? Wouldn't you like to know?" Gavin winked at him and Richard just wanted to run away from where he stood, crawl into a hole and never come out again. "I'm not sure, Mr. Belson..." Richard tried to take his hand away but Gavin held on.

"Gavin, please. And all I'm saying is, that you give... This a chance, that's all. Maybe just some... More private lunch, just to know each other better. What do you say?"

And of course, Richard, being Richard, could only answered, "Uhh... Okay?"

Gavin smiled and it made Richard happy to see him smile, but then reminded himself what a silly thing it was. He didn't believe soulmates exist, he reminded himself. Richard passed the rest of the lunch barely able to eat anything, dreading another 'lunch' to come.

It's just a lunch, it wouldn't be so bad, Richard tried to convince himself, as he ate what look like a fancier version of chicken nugget. Suddenly his phone vibrate. 'what the fuck, dude?' Bighead texted him, with pic of him and Gavin and the string of light between them. 'everyone is talking about how Belson have finally found his soulmate. Some of our highschool friends identify you on twitter. Ur famous now'

Richard looked around trying to find any drink with alcohol in it. There was none. A few second later Bighead texted again, 'congratz dude, I'm happy for you!'

Then another congratulary text came from another friend. Then another. Even from people he didn't recognise.

This could only end in disaster, Richard decided.


End file.
